The Marauders Down Under
by rahhgirl.xx
Summary: The Marauders and Lily are going on an excursion to Australia! Will Lily make back to England sane? Only you will know if you read this fanfic! Will anyone suffer from heatstroke? Or heartbreak? All answers in here!
1. Notesense!

(A/N): Hallo, once again! Hope everyone's enjoying 2006! Now…time for a new fanfic! R&R plz….I'll give you an ice-cream cone or sundae!

-------

Notesense!

**Sirius**

_James_

Remus

Lily

---

**Boo!**

_You didn't scare me._

Ditto

**I wasn't meant to.**

As if we haven't figured that yet.

_Lily looks pretty…_

**Here we go again.**

Yes, Prongs, she is pretty. And your point is?

_Eh? (starts drooling while staring at Lily)_

**Um…mate, get a grip.**

Talk about yourself. You're busy snogging Darcy Kim at the moment.

_Lily pweety…my precioussssss_

You're scaring me, Prongs. Lily, save me!

Er…sorry?

Read the above.

Ok. Now I'm scared. You're that obsessed with me, Potter?

**Uh, boy, you reckon he is. You should hear him when he's asleep.**

_Don't you dare!_

**Haha. "Oh Lily…ohhh, yes, there, mmm, ahh, ooooo, more more MORE!"**

James, stop strangling Sirius. Tis true and you know it. Hehe.

YOU.ARE. SO.SICK!

**Yeah, I knew you'd turn around. He's fully sick?**

Yes, he is! Wait, why do I have the feeling I just said the wrong thing?

_YES! Lily Evans thinks I'm fully sick! YESSSSS!_

Be quiet, James. Now, Lily, you don't know much Australian slang, do you?

o.0

**Oooooo. o.0. Hehe. o.0. Heehee.o.0.**

Shut up, Sirius. Well, 'fully sick' means really cool, fantasctically awesome, totally funky. So….

OMFG YOU ARE LIKE SO DEAD, SOB!

_Why is she crying? Why has Lily gone into Valleygirl mode? I hate Valleygirls. Ah well, if Lily turns into one, I don't care. I'll still like her._

**HOW DARE YOU CALL ME SOB! THIS IS BLOODY WAR!**

**------**

Sirius and Lily were rolling around the floor in a vicious wrestling match.

The ghost of Professor Binns paused in his droning. He looked up from his lectures to see the two fighting. Clearing his throat sternly, the ghost frowned disapprovingly.

"Oh, sorry Professor. Lily here, and I, disagreed on whether or not there was cross-breeding between goblins and house-elves in the 16th century," fibbed Sirius. Grinning up at Bins – I meant, Binns. Oh, yes, the famous grin that makes girls weak at the knees, that convinces every teacher except for Mcgonagall and Dumbledore of his honesty.

The ghost professor gave a thin smile and resumed droning, the signal for students to fall asleep again. Lily scowled at Sirius, who winked at her, and trudged back to her seat.

Darcy threw herself into Sirius's lap once he sat down and attempted to resume their snog session.

Sirius pushed her off.

"Uh-uh. No no no. Your week's up. Find a new guy.Oh, and by the way, you suck at kissing," Sirius smirked at the evil – and butt ugleh – biatch who broke poor old Frank Longbottom's heart. She pouted (terrible looking) and fluttered her oh-so-fake eyelashes at him.

"Shoo."

Rather dejected at being rejected, she slunk away like a skunk. Spotting Hubert Deng, she snogged him. Yuck.

Anyways, that's beside the point. The bell for the next class rang, and the students ran up to their next class (cliché can you say?). Muggle Studies time.

Remus and Lily took the class because they were interested in the subject, James took it cuz of them, Sirius took MS cuz of Remus and James, and WLJAS took it cos of James and Sirius.

--------

**Yo y'all!**

_Hey. This excursion sounds so cool!_

Glad you think so. Don't go crazy on it, you two.

Huh. Remus, this is a trip to AUSTRALIA we are talking about. They are going to go crazy on it.

**You bet your red hair we are. It's gonna rock. And doesn't it also rock that only us and non-members of WLJAS are going?**

_Majorly. Let's write a list on what's happening._

Good idea. Why don't you, Lily, do it? After all, you have the neatest writing.

Aww, ta. Ok.

-------

(A/N): Well, the list is coming up next chappie! Btw, this chap is meant to insult the major biatches of my old school, Darcy, Annes and Yelam. More the latter two than the first. Hubert 's a nice guy who used to be in my class, but he was a bit…weird, you could say. Deng is the last name of one of the jerk's in my old class. K, see y'all round! Plz review!


	2. The List

**The List**

People going

Black, Sirius Orion (Gryffindor) _m._

Buckley, Brittany Amy (Ravenclaw) _f._

Evans, Lily Marie (Gryffindor) _f._

Golding, Giselle Jackie (Gryffindor) _f._

Kayefsee, Neil Matthew (Ravenclaw) _m._

Lupin, Remus John (Gryffindor) _m._

Marigold, Mirabelle Sharon (Gryffindor) _f._

McDonald, Jared Kyle (Hufflepuff) _m._

Oporto, Calvin Thomas (Ravenclaw) _m._

Potter, James Harold (Gryffindor) _m._

Subway, Keith Cameron (Hufflepuff) _m._

Zimmerman, Zelda Zoe (Ravenclaw) _f._

Itinerary

**Friday – **We take a portkey from Hogwarts to Professor Winslet's house in Queensland. From there we will drive to the hotel. This day is for settling into our hotel and relaxing.

**Saturday – **Today we will go to Warner Bros. Movie World!

**Sunday – **Another day for relaxing. At night we will drive down to Sydney, which will take quite long, so that is why we are driving through the night, to check into our hotel the next morning.

**Monday – **As like in Queensland, today we will settle into our hotel, and visit Sydney Harbour. Prof Winslet says we may climb the Harbour Bridge.

**Tuesday – **We go to Sydney City for some shopping and skyscraper seeing. Our groups will go home tomorrow morning by portkey on our minibus.

Additional information

It will be summer, and we are warned that it may be very hot.

We are advised to bring some money for souvenirs, and such.

Our Muggle Studies class is going to Australia to see Muggles in their natural habitat. Also, to give us a treat just cuz we're so cool.


End file.
